Extraño
by RociFri
Summary: —Extraño mi vientre plano, mi peso y mi talla de adolescente. Extraño mis conquistas, también. / —Extraño fumar —declaró.


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

**.**

**Extraño**

**.**

**.**

Con el paso de los años, sólo había conseguido volverse mucho más guapa que nunca, muchísimo. Realmente, ella siempre fue hermosa, y lo sería todavía aún si pasaran cinco, diez, veinte o cien años más; ella jamás dejaría de brillar.

—Tanto tiempo, Shika —tomó su brazo de la misma manera que en los viejos tiempos.

Rápidamente, todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru logró estremecerse. Cuánto anhelaba su contacto, que ahora le parecía casi irreal. Si era sincero consigo mismo, admitía que disfrutaba demasiado cada vez que ella apretaba su brazo.

—Tks, En realidad no es para tanto, problemática.

La observó suspirar por el rabillo del ojo. ¡Por dios que era bellísima!

—¿Sabes, Shika? Extraño tanto aquellos días que solíamos andar de misión en misión. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo meditó un momento, mientras la rubia seguía su paso al caminar.

—La vida era mucho más sencilla —se encogió de hombros y la escuchó reír—. Extraño tener tiempo como para ver las nubes.

Y no era para menos, la nostalgia lo cubrió de pronto al recordar lo fácil que era todo a los dieciséis.

—Extrañas tu vida de vago, ¿no es así? —rio. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Simplemente asintió—. Yo extraño ser tan joven.

—Extraño ir a BBQ —decidió continuar porque había comenzado a experimentar una serie de emociones difíciles de descifrar—. Extraño cuando éramos sólo los tres.

Ella aprobó con la misma cantidad de añoranza.

—Extraño mi vientre plano, mi peso y mi talla de adolescente. Extraño mis conquistas, también.

Elevó una oscura ceja y ella lo observó risueña.

—Extraño fumar —declaró.

—¿Cómo? —ahora fue el turno de ella se separar ambas cejas—. ¿Lo dejaste y no me contaste nada? Vaya.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Después de todo, había tantas cosas por decirse y que no se habían dicho aún.

—Hay ocasiones en las que simplemente lo hago, pero a Temari no le gusta que…

Las palabras de lo que diría a continuación murieron en su mente. Guardó silencio al percatarse de que la rubia bajó la cabeza. Entonces el mismo vacío de hace años se instaló en su pecho. Esa sensación de angustia y desconcierto lo molestaron una vez más.

—Ino —la llamó bajito y esta no dijo nada, como en aquella vez.

Se preguntó que estaría pensando, si lo odiaba muy en el fondo o si todavía… Restregó su cara con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se aventuró a sostener la barbilla de Ino y obligarla a verlo; no supo de dónde sacó la valentía para hacerlo, pero se arrepintió. No le gustaba verla así, ni ser el causante, mucho menos.

—Extraño cuando éramos únicamente tú y yo, Ino.

—El juego ya terminó.

Lo empujó para que la soltara, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la detuvo por el codo y la abrazó con fuerza. Sintió su perfume adentrarse en sus sentidos, tal como en el pasado; sintipo el cálido tacto de su cintura; y sintipo nuevamente el mismo arrebato de adrenalina… el mismo deseo de poseerla.

Ino forcejó un momento, pero se rindió cuando él se aferró.

—Ino, lamento haber sido un cobarde con los ancianos —ella abrió los ojos—. Lamento no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para haber luchado por nosotros…

De alguna manera, decirlo no lo hacía sentirse mejor, ni un poco.

—No importa ahora —respondió.

Le dolieron sus palabras, como cuchillos clavándose muy profundo en su carne, pero no la juzgaba, incluso la comprendía.

—Te sigo amando, Ino.

Estrujó su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si buscara fundirse en él. Quería tocarla, sentirla, besarla, quería que fuera solo suya.

—No. Basta. No digas esto ahora.

Pocas veces la vio tan devastada, y realmente se quería morir allí mismo.

—¡No puedes amarme! —gritó.

Empezó a golpear su pecho y él la dejó. Merecía golpes más fuertes, hubiera preferido que le arrancara un brazo o una pierna, pero daba absolutamente igual, porque nada se compararía al dolor que provocó en ella.

—Perdóname, pero te amo.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo contempló con ojos acuosos. Shikamaru se perdió en las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se atrevió a besar cada una.

—No puedes pedirme que deje de hacerlo, porque es imposible —capturó sus muñecas para evitar que escapara. Posiblemente estaba siendo imprudente y un verdadero idiota, pero eso ya no le importaba.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Y tú eres tan problemática.

Palpó su labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar, maravillándose por la sensación y deseando probarlos. Ejerció presión y su boca se separó ligeramente. Ino gimió suavemente y cerró los ojos.

Estaba por volverse loco con tan espectacular imagen.

Se aproximó lentamente, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento chocar en su rostro. Tal vez estaba mal lo que hacía, pero al diablo con eso.

Rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella y fue como el bendito paraíso. Decidido a profundizar, tomó su nuca y la acercó un poco más y…

—Demonios… ¿Ino? ¿Shikamaru?

Giraron a velocidad de la luz hacia la persona que los interrumpió, sorprendidos al descubrir quién era.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía. Lo escribí rápido y lo subo rápido también.

¿Quién creen que pudo haberlos interrumpido? Me gustaría saberlo, por si escribo otra viñeta xD

Continuación de: **Como ella.**

Gracias por leer!


End file.
